


Pleasure Principle

by semele



Series: Braven Bingo Card [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: Bellamy decides to give Raven a show.





	Pleasure Principle

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my girlfriend to make me a Braven smut bingo card, and she did. So here it is, my attempt to get a bingo. The full card is here: [click!](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1acaaabf76d6b20879b500f560883e1f/tumblr_pppi2nQBlQ1qlcyroo1_540.jpg)
> 
> Be warned: this is pure self-indulgence. And by "this" I mean the whole collection.

It’s not like this is the first time Bellamy noticed the way Raven looks at him. 

The thing is – obviously, she looks at him. They’ve been sleeping together for weeks, so intensely that they practically live together by now. It's not even that she's the only one looking. He's very aware that she is on his radar almost non-stop, like a constant presence in the corner of his eye, so it’s only natural that she pays attention to him, too. This isn’t it, though. It’s not about the fact that she looks at him. It’s about the how.

Raven likes missionary more than he expected, given how their first time went, and at first, Bellamy thinks it’s the question of comfort. With the pain in her back and her legs, she can’t really move with him when they have sex, and the less of her weight her body carries, the better, so missionary it is. Simple and practical, isn’t it? Except at some point he realizes that her gaze is glued to his face every time he comes.

It’s little things after that – the little gasp that sometimes happens when she watches him take off his shirt, or that slight delay before she touches him, as if she was hoping…

“Are you looking for a show?” he asks cheekily one day, and gets treated to the rare view of Raven biting her lip.

“Maybe I am.”

***

It doesn’t happen all at once, no. There is teasing, and talking, and moving in tiny, safe steps. He starts to take longer to undress, longer to linger, even longer to guide himself inside her, cock in hand. It’s all nice and safe, of course, because he gets to tell himself that he does it for her; Raven likes it, and he’s trying to give he a treat. It’s days and days before he admits just how good it feels, and just how much he swells under Raven’s watchful gaze. 

So maybe he needed permission to have this kind of fun. Maybe his only excuse to allow himself this much pleasure is the knowledge that it pleases Raven as well.

Or maybe what he needed was just a little bit of courage.

For a while, he considers surprising Raven completely, but the thought has this unmistakeable, unreal gleam of fantasy, and he knows, deep down, that he won't go through with it. This isn't a terrible pre-Catastrophe porno, so while he thinks she'll like his plan, he can't know for sure. The mental image of springing everything at Raven, no pun intended, only to discover she's not in the mood today, is enough to put him off for days.

So in the end, he plans meticulously, picking a day with good weather and not-so-terrible workload. Late afternoon finds him in Raven's workshop, dropping off a note and trying not to look shady. He makes sure the note gets to Raven and Raven only, and asks her to read it before she gets home, but leaves before she can get to it. Call it protecting his own pride a little bit.

All the note says is that he's planning a surprise, and she can watch, but not touch. If she's not in the mood to get naked with him, he'll get dressed, come to her place in an hour, and pretend this never happened. 

When he comes home, he closes the door, but doesn't lock it, reasonably sure that no one would barge in without knocking. After that, all that's left is setting the stage, not that there is much to set.

Bellamy normally doesn't put much effort into masturbating, and even though he's putting on a show this time, he doesn't want to change too much. He'll go slower, yes, but other than that, a little realism will just make things hotter. So he does what he'd normally do: kicks off his shoes, lies in bed in his clothes, then lets his hand and his mind wander.

He isn't exactly hard when he starts, not with all the apprehension he's been feeling while delivering the note, but now that it's happening, the idea of Raven walking in makes a thrill go down his spine. After a few teasing touches through the fabric of his pants, he undoes his zipper, pushes his underwear a little bit lower down his hips, and finally takes his cock in hand. Slow, he reminds himself. Raven was still wrapping up when he left, and he wants her to see him relaxed, as indulgent as he rarely gets. He even puts his free hand under his head, in an attempt to look laid-back, just like this: lost in thought, casual, hard cock in hand. Intent on pleasuring himself.

He jumps a little bit when the door creaks open, but he doesn't pause. Doesn't as much as acknowledge Raven, beyond a quick glance to make sure that it's her, and she's okay. Which, she seems to be; when she sees what he's doing, she lets out a choked little sound, and locks the door so fast she almost slams it. Bellamy left a chair for her in the corner of the room, and she notices it immediately, but doesn't hurry to take it, no. She's too busy being mesmerized by the movements of his hand.

Knowing she's there, not freaked out, and watching with awed attention, chases the rest of his anxiety away, and his cock twitches when he takes in how on display he is, and the picture he makes: fully dressed apart from where it matters the most, rocking his hips a bit, suddenly flushed and short of breath. He doesn't even notice when his hand travels from under his head to his chest, stroking through his light shirt, taking time to circle a nipple on the way down. Greedy, he pushes his pants a few further inches down, and brushes his fingers over his balls, slow, so slow. He's getting caught masturbating here, and he'll be damned if he doesn't make the most of it.

“Oh fuck,” he hears from the corner, and before he can even process that breathless curses are a great sign here, there is a rushed sound of a zipper being pulled down, then a tight, greedy moan. It doesn't take much imagination to figure out what Raven is doing, and why. Bellamy registers that this is happening – that she's furiously rubbing her clit to the show he's giving her – and he grips his cock tighter.

After that, he loses sight of fine distinctions, earned or unearned, his or her pleasure, generous or selfish. There is only them.

He comes quietly into his hand, the way he always does on his own, careful to catch all the mess in the towel he has at hand. When he looks up, Raven is flushed and a little sweaty, her pants still unzipped, and her face looking more pleased than ever. She clearly came a bit earlier than he did, and spent the last few minutes just taking in the views, maybe committing them to memory. 

“Hi there,” she says softly when she catches his gaze, then tilts her head a bit. “Enjoyed the show?”

Bellamy lets out a laugh and wipes his hand clean, not bothering to zip himself up. Raven has her ‘almost ready for round two’ face on. There is absolutely no point.

“Yeah,” he says, surprised by how easy it is to admit. “Yeah. I think I did.”


End file.
